1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fireplace shield arranged in adjacency to a fireplace hearth rear wall to afford protection to the fire bricks of the rear wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the continued use of fireplaces, the rear wall is subject to deterioration relative to the constant projection of heat to the rear wall. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shield member having abutment portions to space a fireplace shield relative to the hearth rear wall and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
A prior art fireplace organization, typically found in the prior art, is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,683 wherein a fireplace is provided with a grate structure within a self-enclosed fireplace assembly.